


Rising Crows

by SparrowAO32



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowAO32/pseuds/SparrowAO32
Summary: Unable to play volleyball in her final year of high school, Izumi joins her friend as a manager of the boys volleyball team. She's just in time to watch the new first years carry the team to nationals. It's nice, for once, to not be called the 'fallen crows.' Because their team was rising. (Daichi x OC)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Rising Crows

Ito Izumi

Second Year

"Kiko! To me!"

Izumi set herself up before moving forward in the blink of an eye. Her setter tossed the ball up. Izumi's eyes followed it until it was right in front of her. Her long legs bent into a crouch before launching herself up. She looked past the ball as they both seemed to freeze mid air. The wall had come up, trying to keep her out. Izumi didn't see an open spot to aim for. So instead, she swung her arm down with every ounce of strength she had in her body.

The volleyball crashed through the other teams arms.

Panting, Izumi stepped back. Her head turned to the score board. 21-6. Even with an additional point, they were losing the first set.

"Nice kill, nice kill!", Michi said, slapping her Ace roughly. Izumi winced but it couldn't stop the smile that spread on her face as her team reached out to hit her back our shoulder as they all reset so Michimiya could serve. Izumi stood in the front row, her hands resting above her knee's.

"Nice server!", a few girls called to their captain.

Michi served as well as she could- which was better than most girls on the team. It sailed over the net but the libero was easily able to receive it. Izumi watched the setter as the middle blocker and Alhara jumped up to block their wing spiker. She wasn't the one the setter was giving the ball to. 

Izumi jumped to the right, trying to stop the other teams Ace. The ball hit her arms with much more force than she could have put behind her own spikes, sending it into Michi behind her, who's receive sent it out. 22-6.

"Don't mind!"

The first set continued on. Not for long though. Izumi did her best, trying to spike every ball she could. After all, what good was an Ace that couldn't bring in points for her team? She also did her best to block. Regardless, the first match ended with 25-7.

They had a moment to get water before the second match would begin. Izumi didn't drink much. She didn't think she could stomach it. Her body felt sore already and her stomach was filled with butterflies. Maybe because she felt they had a chance still.

Or maybe because Asahi had brought Daichi and Sugawara to watch the end of the girls' match. She could see the worn out and sad looks on their faces, and knew they hadn't won. That just made her want to win more. For all of the volleyball players at Karasuno, boys and girls alike. With the third years leaving them to finish their studies, it was up to the second and first years for this tournament. This team was Karasuno's last hope.

"To me!", Izumi yelled for their first set. She did her jump like she did every time. It was perfect. The ball was where it needed to be. She could have scored.

As she slammed it down, a sharp pain made her grimace. The ball hit the tip of the blockers fingers.

"One touch!", the wall called, but their libero was already receiving it.

"Don't mind!", Alhara called to her even though her eyes were on the ball she was trying to block. First point to the other team.

Izumi reset again. She had her left hand massaging her shoulder until the whistle signaled the begin of a serve. Instead, she got her body ready to move.

The serve went to Alhara. She received it clumsily. It was enough for their setter, who had to step away from the net but still got a set up. Michi went for it. Her spike was blocked as well. The girls tried to brush it off so they could come at the next serve with a fresh mind set, but Izumi's mind was beginning to get clouded. Karasuno wasn't necessarily bad- they just weren't at the level that this team was at. Would they ever be?

"Izumi! It's yours!"

Izumi nodded her head with a, "Yes!", as she ran up to the net. She launched herself up, spiking downwards and into the wall again. To her surprise, it broke through. Her shoulder was throbbing so she wasn't sure she put much force into the spike. No one was quick enough to receive the spike. 2-1.

If I can just keep playing like this, we might be able to win this set.

It seemed for every point Izumi was able to get, the other team got two. As she played, her shoulder started to hurt more and more. That didn't stop her ruthless spikes or her well timed blocks. She was an Ace. A little soreness wasn't going to stop her.

As the match went on, and both scores began to climb, Izumi wasn't able to keep up. She felt like one more spike would rip off her arm.

And- while that was an exaggeration- she wasn't completely wrong.

Izumi jumped up to tip the ball into the other side of the court, but someone met her. In the end, the other girl was stronger because Izumi fell back. She landed on her butt with a hiss of pain as the volleyball hit the ground beside her. Tears welled up in her eyes. Michi and Alhara knew something was wrong when their Ace didn't immediately jump up and apologize.

"Izumi?" Michi crouched beside her friend. She was shocked to see her crying. "Izumi!" Alhara stood behind Michimiya to wave down their teacher and the referees. The match came to a stop so that their sensei could run onto the court and see what was wrong. "It's her shoulder," Michimiya told their teacher.  
Izumi nodded her head, "It was- it was hurting a bit and now- now it hurts. It hurts a lot, miss!" The team was unsettled at the sight of their Ace crying. It was a new sight to them. She'd never cried before. Every bruise or scrape of her knee, every insult by one of their classmates about her height or her boyish ways- nothing had made her cry before.

"Alright, we're going to have to switch her out and take her to the infirmary," their teacher stated. Carefully, Michi helped their teacher get Izumi onto her feet.

"I'll walk her," Michi offered, concerned for her friend.

"No, no!", Izumi protested, a hiccup following. "We're so close, Michi! Please. If I can't play, I need you to continue on for me!" The score was 21-12. They had double what they had at this point during the first set. "You can do it, Michi. I'll be fine."

As much as she didn't want to leave her friends side, Michi stayed on the court. One of the two benched girls jogged in to take Izumi's place while their teacher walked her out of the crowded gym.

Izumi was still crying, but she'd calmed down by the time they reached the infirmary. She urged the teacher to go back, she would be fine with the nurse. Her teacher only left after her shoulder- which had been dislocated- was put back in place. Once that was done, Izumi was sitting alone with her arm in a sling and a pack of ice gingerly pressed over it.

"Is it alright if I go watch the rest of the match?"

"Of course dear," the nurse said with a hum. "Just be careful with your arm. Don't use it for anything, and make sure you go see a doctor tomorrow." Izumi nodded, stepping out of the nurses office. Her face flushed as soon as she spotted who was waiting for her.

Asahi looked down at her with worried eyes, "Are you alright, Mimi?" Izumi smiled at her cousin.

"I'm fine," she assured him. Behind him were his friends- her classmates. "It was dislocated, but it's been set back in place. I just have to see a doctor about it in the morning." Izumi laughed uncomfortably as her softie cousin gushed over her. Who would have believed that she was the older one.

Eventually, she convinced him to go back to the gym.

"The game's over," Sugawara told her with a sad look.

Izumi seemed to deflate, "And we lost?" The boys just nodded at her. Izumi sighed. After a moment of collecting her thoughts, she was able to smile. "Well, we always have next year!"


End file.
